


Taste of You

by ceasefire



Series: We Dream On [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Community: dmmd_kink_meme, M/M, Post-Canon, Sloppy Makeouts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba discovers that Mink's saliva tastes sweet, and he can't get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DMMd Kink Meme, for the following prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Mink's saliva is sweet and Aoba can't get enough of it._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus1: Aoba does this out of the blue._  
>  Bonus2: Mink is confused and Aoba is reluctant to explain.
> 
>  
> 
> I made some minor typo fixes because they were annoying me and added one or two words so it flowed better, but that's the extent of my editing between this version and my [original post](http://dmmd-kink-meme.livejournal.com/2556.html?thread=20220#t20220) on the kink meme. Beware of minor spoilers for Mink's good route in Re:Connect.

Aoba never interrupted Mink while he prayed, but he liked to sit with him while he did it. Mink would shut his eyes, bring his hands together and Aoba would watch, fixated as Mink's lips began to move, shaping silent words of thanks and reverence. Mink's eyes opened and his hands came apart, a signal that he was done, but Aoba still found himself staring at Mink's mouth. He wondered if the prayers that had passed Mink's lips would taste just as sweet on his own tongue. 

Aoba moved towards Mink. Mink watched him wordlessly as he approached, and his hands rose to meet Aoba when he finally sat himself down in his lap. Aoba worried his bottom lip with his teeth, habitually running his tongue along it afterwards to ease the mild sting. Mink didn't seem particularly surprised or curious about his intentions, but that would change. Aoba leaned in with eyes closed and pressed his lips against the corner of Mink's mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue against warm skin to show Mink exactly what his intentions were. Aoba let the sweet scent of Mink's breath guide him; he pressed their lips together roughly, tongue sliding wetly against Mink's at the same time that his hands rose to tangle in Mink's hair. There was only the barest hint of hesitation from Mink -- more out of surprise than anything -- and when he did respond, it was enough to make Aoba gasp. 

Aoba didn't know what it was, but Mink always tasted good. There was something that made his kisses taste almost sickly sweet, Aoba thought, and he always wanted more. He shivered as he felt Mink's teeth nip at his tongue, and it only made him more desperate to taste him. A few seconds was all it took for them to throw caution to the wind, and the kiss deepened. Soon Aoba's lips were raw and slick with spit; he could feel it pooling at the corners of his mouth and run down his chin, but he didn't stop. Mink wasn't completely idle; he was kissing back just as hard, putting enough force into his actions to make Aoba tremble, and his fingers curled against the sides of Aoba's hips as Aoba sucked on his tongue. Aoba pressed forward again one more time, whimpered when his teeth clicked against Mink's and then parted their mouths, completely out of breath. The final, teasing lick he gave to the skin above Mink's top lip caused Aoba to moan; Mink's mouth might have tasted sweet but his skin always had a hint of spice. The two flavours complimented each other in a way that was strange, but certainly not unpleasant. Aoba breathed deep and opened his eyes. His gaze immediately caught Mink's and he blushed, wiped his lips and chin with the back of his hand and raised it to his mouth to lick it clean.

Mink watched him with a steady gaze, eyes dark and expression mildly perplexed.

"Oi. What was that?"

Aoba felt his face prickle with heat. Mink didn't seem angry about it, but... 

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing," Mink replied, frowning. "Are you going to explain yourself?"

"There's nothing to explain," Aoba replied, forcing an awkward smile and sliding out of Mink's lap. "I should start dinner, it's getting late!"

Aoba backed out of the room and headed towards the kitchen, cheeks now burning red. As he moved he licked his lips, and a strange, breathless heat burned through his blood when he caught Mink's taste on his own skin. 

"Urgh, damn it," Aoba murmured, reaching up to cover his mouth with the back of his hand.

He could only hope that Mink would forget to ask him about it later.


End file.
